


Feel the Storm Every Night (Hope It Passes By)

by Voidfish



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, lilith's redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: “Stay back,” Luz says, hoping her voice doesn’t betray her. “You’re not going to get her, I’m warning you.”The figure steps backwards. “Human?” A very familiar voice says.“Wait,” Luz says, squinting against the light, “Lilith?”---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luz deals with the emotional fallout of the battle with Emperor Belos and after a nightmare goes to check on Eda. She's not the only person in the house who can't sleep and has decided to check on Eda.
Relationships: Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Feel the Storm Every Night (Hope It Passes By)

**Author's Note:**

> I join the ranks of five people who think Lilith is an interesting character.
> 
> My sibling and I just finished The Owl House and oh boy do I have emotions about the Clawthorne sisters. 
> 
> As someone with chronic pain I like to think the curse is kinda like a chronic illness so you'll get a little bit of that in here.
> 
> Title from Cry for Judas by The Mountain Goats

_ Hands, shaking hands, pound against skin that’s stone thick. Luz takes an unsteady hand and traces the indent of what was once the feathers of a great beast. _

_ “Eda?” She asks, hating the weak way her voice comes out. She swallows, mustering up courage. What would Azura say in this situation? “Eda,” she tries again, “wake up!” _

_ The frozen form of her mentor does nothing. There’s an audience of whispering and watching citizens of Bonesborough but Luz can’t look at them, not right now. Not when Eda needs her help.  _

_ “Eda, you’re really scaring me,” the human admits. “Please, we can just go home?” She places her hand against the cheek of the owl beast. It’s cold, solid like the stone that it is. “What do we do?” Luz asks, voice thick with frustration as she turns around. She doesn’t trust Lilith, but the witch should at least know what to do in this situation.  _

_ Luz stops in her tracks as she sees the petrified form of King. “No,” she gasps, and for a moment all she can do is look at the creature in front of her. He’s so tiny, body clutched over as if he was attempting to make himself even smaller. Luz runs towards him, embracing the figure. Nothing happens.  _

_ “Lo siento,” Luz mumbles to her friends, looking between them. “I’m so sorry.” _

_ “Human,” a voice says. Luz looks up to find Lilith. Anger builds in her at the sight of the witch, and she almost vocalizes it before stopping in her tracks. Luz looks in horror at Lilith’s feet as they petrify. She looks in Lilith’s eyes as the stone reaches her knees. There’s fear there, and Luz realizes that the older witch is terrified. “Help me,” Lilith begs. Luz runs to her. She never liked Lilith, but in this moment she’s all Luz has of Eda and she isn’t going to give up that easily.  _

_ “I’ve got you,” Luz says. _

_ “No you don’t,” Lilith says, voice cold, and Luz freezes. She looks up to the witch’s eyes, expecting fire. She’s surprised to find tears instead. “You couldn’t save my sister, you couldn’t save her pet,” Lilith says as the stone reaches her chest. “What makes you think you can save me? What makes you think you could save anyone?” _

_ Luz feels tears prick her eyes but she can’t stop them. “I have to. I have to try. I won’t fail them.” _

_ The petrification is at Lilith’s neck now. “You already have.” _

***

Luz wakes up with a gasp, hands clenching her sleeping bag. King lets out a small wine in his sleep, repositioning slightly before resuming his snoring. Luz looks around the room. Despite everything that has happened in the past few days, the Owl House looks the same. She takes a deep breath before standing up, slipping out of the room. She manages to give King a good scritch before exiting, heading towards Eda’s room. 

Luz knows she’s being ridiculous. It was just a nightmare, and she’d been able to save Eda before the petrification was complete. The woman was safe, and finally out of her owl form. Eda needs rest now, she reminds herself. Luz hesitates outside the owl lady’s room before deciding it wouldn’t hurt just to peak in and make sure that everything is alright.

Luz takes the handle gently in her hands and enters Eda’s room. Immediately she hears the sound of even breathing and light snoring. She peaks over, still, just to check. Sure enough, Eda lays in her nest, fast asleep. She looks peaceful like this. And, most importantly, she looks safe. Luz lets out a deep breath and turns to leave the room. Maybe she can get a few more hours of sleep.

The door squeaks as it opens, a sliver of light stealing into the room.

Luz fumbles for her paper, anything to use against the intruder. Realizing she left all her magic supplies in her own room, Luz repositions into what she hopes is a fighter’s stance. She almost lost Eda today. She would not be doing that again.

The door opens to reveal a shadowy figure. 

“Stay back,” Luz says, hoping her voice doesn’t betray her. “You’re not going to get her, I’m warning you.”

The figure steps backwards. “Human?” A very familiar voice says.  


“Wait,” Luz says, squinting against the light, “Lilith?” Sure enough, the figure in front of her materializes into Lilith Clawthorne, Eda’s sister. She is still wearing the black dress that Luz has always seen her in. Her black hair has a silver streak in it now and one of her eyes has turned silver. “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same question,” the older witch replies, folding her arms over each other and glaring down at Luz.

Luz can barely contain her rage. “I was just checking that Eda was okay. Y’know, since at least _ I  _ haven’t tried to kill her or curse her?”

At that comment Lilith crumbles a little. Luz’s anger leaves her. Lilith, in this light, looks very tired. “That’s understandable,” she mumbles. She thinks for a moment before looking back at Luz. “I know you may not believe me yet, but I’m not here to harm Edalyn. I…” Lilith looks away. “I’m here to check on her,” Lilith’s voice is barely a whisper. 

“Oh,” is all Luz can say. She moves out of the way and allows Lilith access to Eda’s nest. Lilith steps forward, pace quick and shoulders tense. She leans in front of the nest. Eda lets out a loud snore. Lilith laughs, a quiet sound that sounds strange to Luz’s ears. It’s like she hasn’t laughed in a while.

“Thank you,” Lilith says as she straightens up. “For letting me check.”

“Of course,” Luz replies, not sure what else to say. “She is your sister.” The two stand for a moment in silence before Luz speaks. “Have you...are you sleeping okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh, it’s...fine,” the older witch replies. “The house will take getting used to.”   
  
Luz smiles a little, despite herself. “Does that mean you’re staying?”

Lilith blushes. “I never said that,” she corrects herself. “I’m just not used to such...interesting housemates.”   
  
“King snores,” Luz admits. “It takes some getting used to, but it’s cute. He sounds like a little baby motor.”

“Edalyn has always snored something fierce,” Lilith says, face morphing into a grin. “She also sleeps through everything.” Lilith’s face falls, shifting into something closer to regret. “I should...I should go. Let her rest. I’ve done enough,” Lilith says, moving towards the door.

“Wait!” Luz says. “I, uh, I wanted to check if you’re okay?”

Lilith stops, face showing clear confusion. “Me? I assure you, I’m fine.”

“See, you say that! But you also got that look on your face like you’re deeply messed up by today.” Luz looks away. “Besides, I doubt I’m going to sleep more tonight, what with nightmares.”

Lilith sighs. “You’re having nightmares, too?” Luz nods. “I’m afraid that’s my fault, as well.” Lilith admits. “I haven’t...I haven’t done nearly as much good lately as I thought I had been.”

“But that just means you have a chance now to do better,” Luz says. “I’ve messed up a lot too. Okay, so maybe not as much as you, but that doesn’t mean you can’t change.” Luz sighs. “Look Lilith, I don’t know you, and I want to like you but you’ve hurt a lot of people that I care a lot about.”

“I know,” Lilith admits, hands absentmindedly reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “The things I’ve done lately have been inexcusable. And there’s not much I can do to change that.” Lilith sighs, looking down at the ground. To Luz’s surprise, tears began to well up in the witch’s eyes. “I’m not sure there’s redemption for me,” she says, voice barely a whisper.

“If there’s a place for redemption, it’s the Owl House.” Luz says, stepping forward. “You’re in the right place. And you took on some of Eda’s curse. It doesn’t make up for it, but it’s a start. It’s something.”

Lilith nods, quickly wiping away her tears as if they never existed. “She has every right to hate me, you know,” Lilith admits. “I almost want her to.” Lilith takes a deep breath, looking over at her sleeping sister. “But Eda doesn’t make anything easy.” The witch smiles, a soft, sad smile that ghosts her face.

“Hey, Lilith,” Luz says, “do you need a hug?”

“A what?” 

Luz laughs. “Oh right, I forgot you guys don’t have hugs here. It’s this thing we do with our arms parallel like this!” Luz demonstrates her arms as she speaks. “You might have seen me and King and Eda doing it.”

Lilith wrinkles her nose in disgust. “Oh, yes. That...thing. I never understand why you do that.”

“It’s a human tradition! It makes you feel better. It’s kind of a thing we do to comfort people, or say we’re close, or sometimes just because.” Luz explains, shrugging. “Eda and King thought it was weird at first too, but now they like it.”

“I can assure you,” Lilith says, “I do not need a ‘hug’. I’m fine.” As if to prove this point, Lilith straightens. She lets out a gasp of pain, hand going to her back as she lets out a hiss.

“Omigosh, are you okay?” Luz asks, rushing to the witch’s side.

Lilith scoots away just slightly, knocking off Luz’s arm. “I’m fine,” she says. “I was just surprised. I hadn’t realized that any physical pain came with the curse.” She looks over at Eda, soundly asleep. “Why did you make this look so easy, Edalyn?” Lilith whispers, most likely to herself.

“Because she’s amazing,” Luz responds. 

Lilith laughs at that, a small sound but still a laugh. Luz almost cheers. “It’s almost morning,” Lilith says. “Are you sure you won’t get anymore rest?”

“Nope,” Luz says, “I’m wide awake.” The human hides her mouth behind her hand, stifling a yawn.

Lilith smiles at that. “I’m sure. In that case I guess I can’t offer you some apple’s blood cider.”  
  
“Apple blood cider? Is that something witches drink?” Luz asks, eyes wide.

Lilith thinks about it. “I’m not sure,” she admits. “‘Witch’ is such a large and diverse category. Nevertheless, it’s what I drink when I can’t sleep so it’s what a certain witch drinks.” Lilith heads towards the door. Luz follows, stopping when Lilith pauses in the doorway. “Edalyn and I used to make it for each other when we were younger and having nightmares. I’m not sure if she still drinks it or not.”

“If it tastes like apple juice but saltier than she definitely does,” Luz admits.

Lilith smiles. “Good to see some things don’t change.”


End file.
